Life Within a Dream
by Mistrust
Summary: The vampire empire is ruled by the all powerful Takashi and he has choosen a bride Diane to rule over the Human Empire. Both Empire sperated by the last Queen, Haruhi, now Diane has to work hard to bring peace and order back the torn Kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams so sweet

Without a doubt she was going to die and she knew it. Death was upon her and there was the end of the tunnel, the light aglow and the voices calling to her. The screech of a car and the scream of the driver ran in her ears. Snow and ice had piled up on the roads the other night and traffic was horrible and deadly to even go out. However there was a meeting, a date, she couldn't miss that ultimately left her for dead.

Voices called out, lights from either side, gasps and screeching of the sirens that blared from the police cars and ambulance. The smells out machine and death entered her nose. People started yelling and directing others to do this and that. Her sight had been lost and all she could see was blackness. Soon enough the sounds died and completely disappeared. She was surrounded by darkness and couldn't hear anything other than her own thoughts.

It was weird but the smell of death was gone and replaced with the sent of flowers. A voice called her name 'Diane'. She felt her body being shaken and again it kept repeating her name 'Diane, Diane, Diane'. What was going on? She wondered. Her eyes began to flutter as a young man looked over her with curious eyes. He had a charming smile and beautiful eyes. His long black hair was soft to the touch as he graced her face. "Who are you", came the first words of the girl named Diane. "I'm Takashi King of the Vampire Empire", he said in a proud voice. Still dazed by his beauty she finally got the just of his words. "King of the Vampire Empire?" she paused as she looked at him bewildered. "Yes and this is where you will rule the human Plains." She was confused and didn't understand what he was saying. What was going on? She thought to herself. She sat up as a pain ran through her side. "Don't try to move. You are still hurt from the hit of the car." As he said those words everything came back. The rush of all the unwanted memories over whelmed her and she clenched her fist and hit her head to make it all go away.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Lonely heart

She was waited on hand and foot. When she tried doing something for herself it was impossible. She sighed as the days went on without excitement. She asked many times if she could see Takashi, the man that supposedly brought her here but they all denied her request. What was she going to do? She would look out once and a while to find the sights more than enough to satisfy her needs for beauty but nothing more could please her even the gifts that were given to her by Takashi that were always delivered by his servants. She thought back to day that he brought her here.

"The time is now for a Queen", he said. "WE need a Queen." He laughed. "They wanted a Queen so badly but they didn't want one that was like the pass Queen though." He looked at her with his beautiful light blue eyes. His profile was untouched by time and his very skin looked like that of a sculpture made by the very gods themselves. "So I went to find them a Queen", he continued, "and came upon a lovely young girl. Sweet as she could be." He smiled. "I chose you because you are what it takes to be a Queen. I loving yet strong minded woman…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a call of her name. "Queen Diane", said a voice. There stood a man at the door. "What is it?" she asked half tired. "The king would like to see you", he said. She got up; this was her chance to give him a piece of her mind. She grabbed her robe and slipped on her slippers and followed him right to where that damned Takashi was.

He guided her to Takashi's room and once she got inside he closed the door. Her long black hair swished from side to side as she looked for him in the room. "Takashi! Where are you?" she nearly shouted. He stepped out from a room that connected his room to another. "Yes, my human Queen?" She stared at him with anger in her eyes. "You veil man. You tell me that you need a Queen but then you put in a room for days on end only a few people would come and teach me things about this land, and then you don't even talk to me for the whole time! Plus I've done nothing Queenly all this time. I'm not going to be a flower on a wall!" she said. He smiled. "Well, my Queen. You are quite the tough little girl aren't you? A girl in her prime telling me, the king of the Vampire Empire, such rude things? You are just the right chose", he said with a smile. She wasn't pleased. She huffed and puffed as her chest went up and down. She finally got a look at what he was wearing. It was only a towel around his waist. He had just gotten out of the tub. Her face turned slightly red as he grew hotter and hotter. She looked away from his wet muscular body. Never has her heart beat so fast. She didn't like this guy in the least and yet she couldn't control the naughty thoughts that ran through her head.

He touched her face he stood in front of her. She looked at him her eyes wide and then she closed them. Damn! She thought why I can't control my thoughts! You dirty old man! I bet you did this on purpose.

He smiled as he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid…You are a beautiful young lady that deserves a man like me", he said. She opened her eyes that were filled with fury. "What gives you the idea that _I_ want a man like you!?" she said. "Because I can hear your heart beating; Ba-Bump, Ba-Bump, Ba-bump", he said. She gasped. Instinctively her hand rose to slap him but like god like speed he caught her hand. "Let me go!" She said. He smiled pleasantly as he drew closer to her. He pressed his body against hers as his towel fell to the ground. As he was about to kiss his new Queen's lips, somebody knocked at the door. He looked up. "I'm busy!" he shouted at whoever was behind the door. "Sir, it's important….It's the Pope! He's here to talk about the whereabouts of the new Queen." He rolled his eyes as he bent down and grabbed his towel and put it around his waist. He opened the door as a beautiful woman stood at the door. She had long golden hair with a patch of red tipped a piece of hair that hung down in her face. "Take Diane back to her room and dress her. There is no need for the pope to see her in her night gown." Diane quickly exited his room and walked beside the woman. "Thank you", she said in a soft voice. "For what?" asked the woman that was obviously a vampire. "That man is crazy…You saved me. For a second there I thought I was goner." She looked at her with a chilling gaze. "That man just makes me wanna give him a punch in the face! He's a pervert and won't let me do anything!"

"I know that he can act that way at times but you can't blame him", she said after a while.

Diane looked at her. "What do you mean by that? He's a crazed lustful old man!"

The sound of her shoes echoed the halls as others passed by echoing with their shoes. Diane listened to the click-clack of the shoes as she waited for Asta's reply.

"He's like that because of the pass Queens. They were more refined and loved to be with him and be waited on. But he surely did pick a different one this time round." She paused for a moment. "He really doesn't know how to act around woman other than that." Diane sighed. "I guess I could be a little nicer to him." They stopped at her door. "Yes and try to get that man to understand woman a bit more." Diane nodded her head with a smile as they both entered her room. Asta called upon the women in waiting and they got started on dressing her.

End Chapter 2


End file.
